


Silver Stimulation

by mahbecks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Genital Piercing, Heterosexual Sex, Mild Language, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, TINY bit of Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, body piercings, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Trevelyan hasn't led an extremely sheltered life, but she still finds herself caught unawares when she discovers that body piercings aren't just for the ears and face. Intrigued, she begins to wonder... would her Commander enjoy such a thing?</p><p>SPOILER ALERT - He does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it out :S I'm sorry if it's terrible!
> 
> Just a note - I, myself, do not have any genital piercings. I have enough body piercings to know what it, in general, feels like, but that's it. So I am writing this based on second hand information from people I know who have them, and a friend of mine who IS a body piercer. Sorry to anyone who feels I do not do them justice!

Evelyn Trevelyan had never considered herself sheltered.

She had kissed boys when she wasn’t supposed to, let a few of them touch her in places she probably shouldn’t have. She’d indulged in more alcohol than the standard glass of wine at family dinners, sneaking bottles from her father’s cabinet of expensive liquors. Her friends in the stables had taken her to taverns, where she’d seen violence break out over the slightest provocations and drugs exchanged for spare coppers in alleyways. She’d even had prostitutes solicit her for sex, not knowing who she really was.

So no, Evelyn Trevelyan wasn’t necessarily sheltered.

Still…

She leaned forward in her chair, clutching her tankard of ale closer to her. This was a very seedy tavern; it wouldn’t have been her first choice for a dining establishment, but this was the place where Leliana’s operative was meeting them. It was supposedly “off the map” – whatever that meant. There would be fewer prying eyes here, and that was the important part.

The tavern was full of people, dirty from the road and smelling of horse and sweat. The ale was cheap and the food was greasy, compounded with the acrid smoke from the fat, yellow candles blazing on every table.

“Cheer up, boss,” Bull said, across from her, draining his tankard in one large gulp.

She frowned at him. “I’m not sad,” she called back, having to raise her voice over the noise of the room.

“Tell your face that,” Bull shot back, grinning at her.

“Missing a certain strapping Commander?”

Evelyn turned to Dorian, grinning through his mustache at her. “No,” she snapped.

“I’m sure,” he replied, not believing her for a second.

She looked down at her drink, not really interested in drinking any more of it. She did miss Cullen; they’d been gone from Skyhold almost three weeks. It had taken a while to get this far north, and they’d had plenty to do along the way – closing rifts, stopping bandits, and solving the problems of nobles too noble to be bothered. It would be another three weeks before they could make it back too. She sighed heavily, forcing herself to take another drink. She should finish it; someone had bought it for her, pressing it into her hand and calling her a pretty little thing. It would be rude not to consume it.

Cheers erupted in the room suddenly. Evelyn looked up to see what the cause of the commotion was. A swarthy woman had sauntered into the room, her rich red dress hugging each and every generous curve of her frame. She smiled suggestively at several of the men, reaching out to touch others. Her every movement was sensual – the roll of her hips, the delicate placement of her feet upon the wooden floorboards, the twist of her shoulders as she swirled around.

Suddenly, the garment dropped from the woman’s shoulders, and Evelyn’s eyebrows rose. The noise of the crowd roared as the woman began to dance, her hands roaming all over the expanse of her dark skin and even darker hair. She was wearing a pair of very small smallclothes, but they weren’t concealing very much. Bull let out a particularly loud roar of approval, and the woman blew him a kiss, winking as she turned back to another table of patrons.

The woman turned back around after giving the other side of the room attention, moving closer and closer to where Evelyn, Dorian, and Bull were situated. Her features came more into focus now, and Evelyn could see the dark kohl smudged around her eyes, the rouge on her lips. She was very pretty, Evelyn noted. She was slightly envious of the other woman’s looks; she’d always wanted to look like that when she was younger – dark and mysterious. Instead, she’d been graced with hair the color of wheat, ivory skin, and pale green eyes.

But wait… what were those?

Evelyn grabbed Dorian’s arm, motioning to the woman. “What are those?” she asked.

“Those would be breasts, Evelyn,” Dorian replied casually. “I believe you have a pair of them yourself, though I haven’t noticed, of course.”

She pinched him hard, getting an appropriate yelp in response. “That’s not what I was talking about,” she snapped. “What are those… things? On her… you know…”

“Her nipples? Is that what you’re asking about?” He chuckled. “My dear Evelyn, have you never heard of body piercings before?”

“I have seen people with their nostrils pierced,” she said, “but never their… their nipples.” She whispered the last word, flushing, as if it were a dirty word. Dorian laughed at her then, which only intensified the blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, there are many body parts that people insist on sticking with jewelry,” he informed her. He took a delicate drink of his ale, letting her digest that bit of information before continuing. “Ears, nostrils, lips, eyebrows, nipples…” He leaned forward conspiratorially. “Some people even pierce their naughty bits, you know. To enhance the stimulation.”

She shot him a scandalized look. “What?” she demanded. “Doesn’t that… well, doesn’t it hurt?”

“I wouldn’t know for certain, having never indulged in the practice myself, but I assume it doesn’t feel good,” Dorian replied, his eyes flicking over to the dancer again. “She seems to have one as well.”

Evelyn’s head whipped forward again. The dancer had removed her smallclothes, now fully exposed before the crowd. To her immense surprise – and slight mortification – she saw that the woman’s nether regions were entirely bald, and nestled within the folds of her sex was a small, silver barbell, studded with red jewels. Judging from the naked lust on many of the men’s faces, Evelyn assumed a good number of them found it arousing.

She watched, fascinated, as the woman continued to dance. Her eyes were inadvertently drawn to the metal adorning the dancer’s body. It was so foreign to her that she couldn’t tell if she was more appalled or intrigued. An unbidden thought came to her then, and she blushed. No, she shouldn’t even be considering it. Not at all. What would people think if they knew the Inquisitor was even thinking of such a thing?

But…

What would Cullen think?

* * * * *

A week later, and she still couldn’t stop thinking about the dancer from the tavern. Dorian was teasing her about it relentlessly, and even Bull seemed to know something, if the smirks he threw over his shoulder at her were any indication. The mage would make snide comments about it until she yelled at him to shove off, and then he would stop… for a few hours.

She wondered if it would hurt. She’d had her earlobes pierced, and although she remembered crying, she had also been merely a child. She’d also cried when a bee stung her once; neither event would elicit any tears nowadays. She’d been cut with swords, bruised with shields, clawed by dragons, and survived a blizzard. Nothing could be more painful than any of those, surely?

What would her friends think? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was really none of their business. Why should she tell them? She didn’t tell them about her sexual endeavors with the Commander; why should she tell them about this?

And Cullen… would he like it? Would he think her disgusting, or strange? Would he find it intriguing, arousing even? The thought of the latter was more than a little exciting. Perhaps he would love it; perhaps it would drive him insane with lust to think that she had done something like this for him, for them.

Not that she was doing it. She hadn’t made her mind up yet.

* * * * *

“Do it.”

“You’re sure?”

Evelyn looked up at Dorian, scowling. “Yes!” she snapped. “Stop stalling and let the poor man do his job!”

Dorian smirked down at her. “Alright,” he said, stepping back. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you if you don’t like how it turns out.”

She sighed, laying back on the table and trying to calm her jittering nerves. She’d finally made up her mind to do it, for good or ill. If she’d thought Dorian’s teasing was bad before, it was nothing compared to his jibes now. He’d been a trifle too happy when she’d announced her decision, and she half wondered if he’d had a bet with Bull to see if she’d actually do it. She hadn’t seen money pass hands yet, but she wouldn’t put it past the two of them.

That being said, Dorian had dragged her to the best place he could find. He’d thoroughly inspected the surroundings, making sure that it was clean, and had insisted upon scouring the needle with fire as the man who did the piercing washed his hands thoroughly. “You can’t be too careful,” Dorian had told her matter-of-factly.

She hadn’t been nervous when she’d first arrived, but now her stomach was in knots. It would have been better if wasn't taking so long. First, she’d been thoroughly educated on what would happen. The sexual education she’d received from her mother hadn’t been so thorough, for goodness’ sake! Then, she’d had to select a piece of jewelry. And then the man had gone through a process known as sterilization to ensure that his tools were clean.

The man raised the blanket he’d laid over the lower half of her body, and Dorian politely turned around. “I’ll count down from three,” he said, separating her folds. She cringed involuntarily at his cold hands, but nodded. “Try to stay calm, and take deep breaths. Three… two…”

Without warning, the needle plunged through the sensitive skin. The breath she’d held in her lungs came out in a whoosh, but within seconds, the pain had already lessened. The man reached over to grab the jewelry and quickly inserted it; it was an uncomfortable feeling, but not terribly painful. After a brief cleaning of the area, he motioned for her to sit up and pull her pants back on.

Fingers trembling, she did as he bid her. She was a little disappointed – the pain had been so small, so nonexistent. She’d worked herself up over nothing. She shook her head; whom was she kidding? No pain was a good thing.

“It will be sensitive for a few days,” the man continued. “Wash it carefully twice a day for the first few days. If you get uncommonly dirty, make sure to wash it. And no sex for a few weeks.”

She nodded, paying the man for his services. She wondered absently if this man knew who she was; she’d covered her hands with gloves, so the mark wasn’t visible, and her features weren’t exactly highly distinguishable.

Still… what would he think if he knew the Inquisitor had visited him?

She suppressed a giggle at the thought.

* * * * *

The three-week journey back to Skyhold was tortuous.

Evelyn’s first few days in the saddle had been uncomfortable. She would have to shift around every now and then to find a new position that didn’t press on her newly pierced bits. Dorian shot her knowing grins all the while, to which she would stick out her tongue. Insufferable man.

But after the pain had ebbed came the pleasure. Every jolt in the saddle would send the jewelry right into her clitoris, rubbing her in just the right way. She would gasp involuntarily, cheeks on fire as she looked around to see if her companions had noticed. Most of the time, they didn’t. It still made her self-conscious. And there were other problems with the near constant stimulation.

She’d never missed Cullen so much in her life. She _ached_ for his fingers on her, for his mouth, for his tongue. She was in a near constant state of arousal, her body overheated and strumming with nervous energy. She couldn’t even pleasure herself, for she was sharing a tent with Varric. Why, oh _why_ , had she brought only men with her on this excursion?

By the time they arrived at Skyhold, late at night, she felt like she was going crazy. It was like an itch that she couldn’t scratch, a tingling that was just out of her reach. It was insatiable – but she knew exactly the man to satisfy her.

She almost jumped off her horse when they arrived, handing the reins to the nearest stable boy. She motioned for him to remove her saddlebags and have someone bring them to her room. Normally, she’d have done the chore herself, but she was on a mission, and she would not be denied. Dorian smirked at her knowingly.

“Be careful not to pull anything!” he called after her as she stalked off in the direction of the Commander’s tower. Walking was better than riding in the saddle, but nothing was going to alleviate the pressure that had been mounting in her for weeks now. Nothing was going to release the heavy ache in the pit of her stomach, nothing save her lover’s touch all over her body.

She took the stairs two at a time. Several guards gave her odd looks as she rushed past them, but she couldn’t care less what they thought of her. She was almost there.

She ripped the door open, eyes searching the room. Cullen looked up, surprised, at the sudden noise. His eyes softened when he saw it was her, his features pulling up into a smile. “You’re back,” he said, coming round his desk. “I did not expect you-”

She crashed into him forcefully, sliding her lips over his. He paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond to her ardor, before wholeheartedly giving in, kissing her back fervently. She kicked the door shut with her foot, hands tangling in his hair as she pulled his mouth closer to hers.

He made a pleased sound at her aggressiveness, hands reaching around her back to grasp her to him. She bit his lip, hard, pulling it with her teeth until he groaned. “Evelyn,” he murmured against her lips. She had nicked the skin with her last bite, and laved it with her tongue before deepening the kiss. His armor clanked against the side of his desk as they moved backwards.

He pushed her away briefly, panting. She scowled at him, reaching back for his head, but he caught her hand in his. “Not that I’m complaining,” he said lightly, “but for what am I owed this forwardness?”

She bit her lip; this was it. This was when he’d learn what she’d done. Would he love it? Would he hate it? “I have something for you,” she said, voice low. “Something to show you.”

“What is it?” His voice was equally low, accompanied by a heated stare.

“Lock the doors and meet me upstairs,” she said. She did her best to smile seductively at him before heading to his ladder and climbing up. Once out of his sight, she took a deep steadying breath. She didn’t have long to prepare herself, however; she could hear Cullen climbing the ladder fast.

She turned to face him, hands dropping to her shirt. She slipped the first few buttons through the catches before his head popped up over the edge of the floor. He paused, eyes catching on her hands. She smiled, slowing the process down, loosening each button tortuously slow. Her creamy skin was revealed little by little; when the fabric was merely hanging off her shoulders, she shrugged it off.

Cullen swallowed, but made no move to join her on the top floor. Her hands moved to her pants, removing her belt in one swift motion. She stepped out of her boots as slowly as possible, taking care to place her feet delicately on the floor before him. His eyes, darkening with desire, followed her every move, drank in her form with each blink.

Her hands gripped the edge of her pants then. She took a deep breath before shimmying out of them, taking care to let her hips swing a little more than was necessary. His eyes flew to her smallclothes, already damp with arousal, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She caught his eyes then, smiling as she put a hand between her skin and the band of her smalls.

With one firm shove, they fell, and she was exposed before him.

His brow furrowed then, and he clambered the rest of the way up the stairs. He approached her slowly, falling to his knees before her. He looked up at her, removing each of his gloves with his teeth. “What is this, Evelyn?” he asked softly, reaching out to touch her. Gently, his fingers nudged the jewelry, and she shuddered at the sensuous slide of the metal down onto her clitoris. Pleased with her reaction, he touched her again.

She moaned, taking a step forward, urging him for more. He touched her more recklessly now, touching the ring with one hand and her sex with his other hand. Her hands fell to his shoulder, grasping tight, as he stroked her deftly. Every so often, the bead on the jewelry would slip down right onto her clitoris and she would let out a deliciously long, slow moan.

Cullen chuckled at how quickly she was unraveling before him. He leaned forward, pressing delicate kisses to the inside of her thighs. Her breath hitched when he nipped the skin lightly, and she pushed forward again, insistent on his fingers. Without warning, he pushed two of his fingers inside her, pushing deep before pulling out and repeating the action.

She cried out, bucking into his face shamelessly. She could feel him grin against her skin as he continued his ministrations. Every thrust of his fingers was bringing her closer, _closer_ to falling off the edge of a cliff that she felt she’d been tiptoeing for weeks.

He leaned in then and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her clitoris, and she came, shaking as her release hit her. He continued to lap at her as she came around him, allowing to ride out her waves of pleasure. She felt as if she could barely stand, but his strong hands were suddenly there, keeping her upright. Her hands grew lax on his shoulders, the intensity fading as she fell into bliss.

Cullen picked up her deftly, moving her to his bed. He laid her down gently before removing every piece of his clothing save his pants. She watched him with lazy eyes, noticing the arousal still tenting his trousers. He smiled when he noticed her stare, and he moved to the bed, crawling over her form.

“That was a surprise,” he admitted, leaning down to kiss her skin, slick with sweat.

Evelyn let her eyes drift shut, reveling in the pleasantness of his cool lips on too-hot skin. “Do you like it?” she asked.

He didn’t answer immediately. Anxiety creeping into her mind like a weed, she opened her eyes. He was staring at the jewelry now, studying it; his eyes shifting to her, he reached out with a hand and brushed it with his fingers. She clenched her eyes at the pleasurable feeling, letting her head fall back into his pillows. He continued to stroke her as he leaned forward, kissing her.

She responded eagerly, pulling him closer to her. He broke the kiss, moving down to her breasts. He took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. She arced up into him with another moan. “Is that a yes?” she asked breathlessly.

He chuckled against her. “The idea of this-” he pushed her clitoris, hard, and she gasped, her core throbbing, “-constantly stimulating you, even when I’m not there… making you think of me even when we can’t be together like this…” He groaned. “I’m never going to get any work done now.” He sat back then, kicking off his pants and smallclothes. He drew her up to him, into his lap, his own arousal teasing against her sex. “All I will think of is _you_.”

His strong hands lifted her up then, and he aligned his cock with her. She grabbed onto his shoulders again and pushed down. He groaned, grabbing the back of her neck with one hand, pulling their foreheads together. “Dammit, Evelyn, _yes_ ,” he breathed, thrusting up into her again. She kissed him hungrily then, drawing their bodies even closer together. It pressed her core closer to him, the jewelry pressing hard against her, and she groaned, rubbing forward for more friction.

Cullen set a blistering pace, and it was all Evelyn could do to hold on, grasping her lover to her in a heated embrace. The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, from his pleasured groans to her breathy moans. This, _this_ , was what she had been craving, this man touching her body, loving her, making her feel this way. The desire coursing through her body was too much, too hot.

She gasped as her second orgasm hit her, and she slumped forward. Cullen continued to fuck her, his pace increasing even more until his own climax hit him. He fell back onto the mattress, pulling her with him. They lay together, panting, for several long minutes, enjoying the hazy warmth their bodies created.

When he’d regained his wits, he rolled them over, slipping out of her and pulling the sheets over their lower bodies. Evelyn curled up against him, fitting her body into the curve of his shoulder. She didn’t care that she was hot, or that they were sweaty – she relished every contact, every touch, every point of connection between them. He threw a lazy arm over her.

“Might I ask what inspired this?” he murmured against her ear.

“I… there was a tavern,” Evelyn replied. “We were to meet Leliana’s agent there. It was late, so we stayed the night; I wanted a real bed, and not a mat on the ground.” He chuckled at that. “While we were eating, there was a… dancer. She had several of them.”

“Several?” Cullen asked, looking down at her. “Where?”

“Here.” Evelyn drew her hands to her nipples, circling them. The look he sent her made her think he was imagining how she would look with her nipples pierced. From the heat in his brown eyes, she guessed that he approved of the image. “And here.” Her hand moved down to circle her navel. “And one more. You know where.”

“Show me again,” he said wickedly.

“Is that a command, Commander?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He leaned forward, kissing her hard before pulling back ever so slightly. “I said,” he repeated, “ _show me again_ , Inquisitor.” She shivered, loving the authoritative tone in his voice.

“As my Commander wishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is much appreciated! :)
> 
> For reference, Evelyn has a clitoral hood piercing. While the clitoris CAN be pierced, it's relatively rare and sometimes dangerous. Most piercers recommend 3 - 4 months healing time, but obviously I couldn't have Evelyn gone for three months. So I tweaked it a bit. Shame on Evelyn, lol. Though if Cullen was my lover... I'm not sure I'd wait the full amount of time either hahahaha.


End file.
